The story of the real Draco Malfoy
by Lady Julia Malfoy
Summary: Draco has met the love of his life but he still has a hard time getting over events that occured in the past can his wife help him move on with his life and show who he trully is
1. Default Chapter

The Real Draco Malfoy  
  
Two years after the fall of Voldermort.  
  
Draco Malfoy paced the kitchen in his Goddric's Hollow Manor his wife who was sitting at the kitchen table just watching him. "Honey please sit down your only making matters worse for yourself" she said looking at him with pleading eyes. "I can't my father's fate is coming down today and I am too nervous" he said looking back at her with his silvery eyes. " Harry and Sirius will take care of that you know better, now come I'll run you a bath" she got up from her chair and went into the massive master bathroom. She ran the water in their deep marble tub and waited for her husband to come to her. He came and she could tell the dark thoughts still bothered him. He had often been like this when he was upset about things. "My beautiful Dragon, your father will never hurt you again he's gone forever. And you have to look at it this way you never went to the dark side you fought your father off no matter how hard it was. I will always be there and so will my father." Said "your father was good at hiding you all those years" said Draco as she undressed him. Her father was none other then the Potion Master at Hogwarts Severus Snape had hidden his daughter for over 18 years. He had wanted to protect her from any of the dark forces. Mariella had been born to Snape and her mother 18 years earlier right before her mother had died for the complications due to her birth. Not only had Severus not known how to take care of an infant but he was afraid the Dark Lord would hurt her. Draco was laying in the tub and Mariella started washing his hair it was longer then his fathers was now. She was still frightened at the scars she saw that covered his body. His father had really been a cruel jerk and no one had seen that in Draco. "Why do you love me Mariella?" he asked "Why do you think I love you Draco?" she asked in return "because I'm the son of a death eater and you're the daughter of a death eater" he said sadly " Draco of course not. That's not the Draco I know. I love my Draco. My father gave up that life a long time ago to work for the light and you never gave into your father's demands. You always have to be proud of that Draco. He never achieved his true purpose in life; to make his sole air the pride of the dark lord. Much less that you were going to be the one to help defeat him with the good side. I never knew the kind of life you lead but I do know that it was vicious and cruel. Your future is here with me and with that teaching job Dumbledore has offered you in the Defense of Dark arts. Your Friends Hermione and Harry will be there too. As for I, I will only be the submissive wife to a very good person." She said " I do not need for you to be my slave. My mother was my fathers slave and I would never do that to any kind of woman" he yelled " I'm sorry Draco I just feel like a failure since I have no skills. I haven't even graduated from any wizarding school yet my father should be ashamed of me after all he is a famed Potions Master." She said bowing her head down. " Mariella darling your father is proud that you are still alive and that you forgive him for what he had to put you through he offered to teach you and make sure that you would be recognized by the ministry. As for I, I just think you're an angelic Raven" he said smiling. "you know I love the fact that your father hates me. At least one day he will get what he deserves for hurting so many people. Including his own son. He had no right to treat his family like that" "I got to meet you that's what matters" he said.. 


	2. The end of a life in hell

I do not own any of JKRS' characters. Other then Mariella at the moment they are all her creation this is how Draco's love story started so we are going back 4 years from the time the Prologue was set. Keep in mind Snape has been a death eater and spy for many years and his behavior at Hogwarts could have been lest then perfect ;)  
  
Lady Julia Malfoy  
  
Chapter 1: the end of a life in Hell  
  
Draco Malfoy stood at Malfoy Manor waiting for his father to come home he had no idea what to expect his father. He had been worried about this encounter for weeks now it was only a few weeks ago that he had disobeyed his father and walked away from the life of a death eater. He had turned his head away when his father had told him that he would soon get the dark Mark after he graduated from Hogwarts. Draco had never felt the way his father did. There was love buried deep down inside him even if he had had to push it back down so far to put on an act for his father. Now he wanted to break free and do something on his own that could make everyone proud. He had never wanted his father's life of Darkness and he had refused it with all the force he could muster. "Draco Dartagnan Lucius Malfoy" Yelled his father from deep in the dungeons. Draco trembled at the sound he hated it when his father was Angry he knew that a beating was going to come along with his father's anger. He walked slowly towards the dungeons. He walked into his father's dungeons to find his father standing there looking as mad as ever. "Yes father" he said as he walked slowly towards him "How dare you disobey your own father you have to obey the life of the death eaters you are my heir you have to do what I ask you to" said Lucius. "I will never be a follower like you I want to be my own person and not be controlled by evil. I do not want to turn out like you" Yelled Draco he moved swiftly away from his father glad that the Hogwarts potions master had been able to teach him. " You will not escape me you little fool" yelled Lucius. Draco Appareated near the Hogwarts entrance and ran towards the castle he did not need nor want his father's abuse. He ran down to his head of houses dungeons. Snape had always offered support and comfort after his father would show anger. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran strait into someone. He was running so fast that he managed to knock her over. " I am so sorry I'm in a hurry to see someone. Who are you?" he said. "Mariella Snape; I'm looking for my father but this castle is so big it's easy to get lost in here" she said smiling at him she thought he was very good looking. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly you just said your last name was Snape. But our potions master doesn't have any family" he said "he hid me from his world I am of age now and I wish to know him and help him defeat the evil Dark lord." She said. Draco wasn't too sure of what to do with what she had said he had never thought of Snape as the type of family man. Mind you he father was no where near a family man himself. He walked her towards the dungeons where he was sure to find Snape. He wondered why the potions master had never told anyone of his daughter she was really beautiful even if she had some of the potion masters traits. Draco knocked on the door "Enter" came a voice from the inside. Draco walked in and was fallowed by Mariella. She looked strait at her father and gasped she had seen this man before. He had come to visit her when she was younger. She had a teddy bear he had given her. "Who is your friend Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape "this is Mariella sir" he said. Snape let out a gasp and looked the girl over "Father??" she said "My little Darling Mariella. How I've longed to see you and be with you. You may be in danger from the dark lord if he finds out you found me" said Snape "I don't care I want to make him disappear I am fighting for the light and we will conquer him and make ashes with him" she said. The two men heard so much determination in her voice. "He had no right to take my entire family from me. My father, my mother, my aunts and uncles he will die for what he's done." She said she grew angry and some of the desks flew around the room. "Sorry about that" she said looking towards the floor. " I have never really had a handle on my magic the only thing I know how to do well is potions and it's only because I've had my nose buried in books" she said "Don't worry my dark angel everything will be fine we'll teach you all you need to know" said Snape "now Mister Malfoy I assume you came down here for a reason" he continued "Yes my father sir I only recently told him that I would not be getting the dark mark and going over to his side and he basically has been summoning me to Malfoy Manor or he wishes to disown me" said Draco " I think from now on you should stay in my dungeons maybe Mariella could help you bring your things here. You can continue being a student and doing every thing else but I would rather keep a close guard to you unlike your father I see you as a human being and your father often forgets that it is a choice to be a death eater not something that can be imposed upon you." Said Snape "Miss Mariella would you please accompany Mr. Malfoy and help him move in the three of us will have more time to talk when you return." He continued. Mariella simply followed Draco out the door and they made their way to the Slytherin common room. " Why is my father like that, why didn't he want me to stay with him?" asked Mariella " your father has never really associated to any of us. I have gained his respect by being in his house for the last 6 years and by being one of his death eater friend's son" said Draco. "Did I make a mistake by finding him. Draco I have been looking for him for so long I know he didn't leave me because he hated me. I know my mother dying hurt him deeply but he could have still kept in contact with me after his brother died I have been fighting and hiding on my own for the last 4 years now. At 14 I was terrified to be out there on my own but I didn't want to force my father to have more to take care of then his job at Hogwarts. I didn't want him to think I was a burden to him which is what I felt I would be if I would have come sooner" she said "Mariella your father was left to fend for himself when he left the dark side to help Dumbledore fight the Dark lord he has had to keep on an act for a long time and I think that you coming home will break some of that but he is still a hard man to figure out. Welcome to Slytherin house I hope my father hasn't found his way into the castle or else I'll be in big trouble I ran away from home today. I have no home. My father hates me for choosing to fight against The Dark Lord and not be like my father was. He is a poison to society me included my mother has never been able to take care of me because my father has had her under the Imperius curse for most of my life. She loves me and nurtures me but she is so submissive to him. If people don't please Lucius Malfoy there is always hell to pay." They had managed to make their way to the 6th year dormitories now and he showed her to his bed. "This is a really nice place. I love the Silver and Green. What should I do?" asked Mariella "here take the trunk and grab the books from the side table. There are also potion ingredients in that drawer. Could you just put them in there I'll grab some of my other clothes and my broom everything else is still in the trunk" he said looking back at her. His Shoulder still hurt from when his father had cursed him earlier and he had fallen against a wall of the dungeons in Malfoy Manor.. 


	3. Snapes other life

Chapter 2 Snape's other life  
  
Draco and Mariella had taken about one hour to complete now they were making their way to Snape's Chambers.  
  
"You know Mariella, Snape will explain everything eventually. He is just the type of person that won't just open up to you right away" said Draco  
  
" I know I should know better then that Draco, but it is so hard for me to even comprehend why he let me go in the first place. I could have stayed with him I'm sure Hogwarts would have been somewhere safe for me. Where I was before was not somewhere to be safe"  
  
Draco stopped mid way through a hallway to look at her.  
  
"Mariella for us Slytherin's showing emotion is not someone that comes easy. Snape has hidden who he really is for a very long time. Who knows as you try and find out more about yourself maybe he'll start opening up again. He needs someone like you Snape has never really had anyone to share his life with. He's been a very lonely man. At least that's how I've seen my head of house for the last 6 years" said Draco  
  
"I'm really sorry Draco I didn't mean to make you feel pressured. I just really want to have a real life. I have never had anything that was stable"" speaking of that what are you doing in school 3 weeks early if you are a Slytherin I don't really see you being here. I've had a chance to read up on all of Hogwarts history" said Mariella  
  
"I'm not here out of pure enjoyment trust me I do enjoy being here but my father is a real jerk like your father he is a death eater but he takes for the dark side and he is so set on me joining him that all else blinds him. It also unnerves him that I don't get that good of grades and that I may not have a chance of getting anywhere with me life" said Draco  
  
"I wouldn't think that I mean I'm sure you can make something of yourself grade are not always what matters when you are looking for a job and it's always wanting something you like that matters more" Said Mariella  
  
They were now at Snape's quarters and Draco knocked.  
  
"Come in" he said and the door opened.  
  
"Dear! Draco what do you do move in here every year I don't think I've ever seen a student bring so much to school before" said Snape  
  
"Professor, I actually moved into the leaky Cauldron about 2 weeks ago not even my mother knows where I am. Damn father of mine he has made my life so miserable" said Draco  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder Draco, you seem to have some discomfort ever since you came here" said Snape  
  
"Damn father decided to have a physical battle with me when we were having a discussion. He through me across the dungeons at Malfoy mansion that's why I came here I thought that he probably wouldn't come looking for me after all the ministry officials watching over him he can't do a lot around here" said Draco  
  
"I am going to make us diner in a little while, what do you think Mariella" asked Snape  
  
Mariella merely looked at him. She had been completely ignored since Draco and she had walked back into the room. She was a little insecure at the fact that he didn't really actually acknowledged her but she was listening to Draco and trying to give him a chance.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great but don't you guys have a kitchen here?" she asked  
  
"Yeah we do, we also have a great hall, and kitchens but I thought some of my home cooking would do you two some good" he said smiling "how long has it been since either of you have had a home cooked meal?" he asked  
  
"I would answer never professor my mother has never cooked a day in her life, my father has always had servants take care of us. And I don't think my mother had a lot of culinary talent to begin with" said Draco  
  
"The day your brother and sister in law died is the last time I had mine and that was well over 6 years ago" she said  
  
Snape got a look of sadness in his eyes when she mentioned his brother he had been part of the raid that had killed him. He had not actually done the killing he had tried to go and warn his brother but had gotten there too late.  
  
"Professor if you don't mind me asking what was your brother's name. Did you have any other siblings?" asked Draco  
  
"He was my older Brother he was in your fathers class actually and Lucius had tried to convince him that the Dark Lord was the way to go but my brother wanted to head into Auror training when school was done. I had been a typical rebellious teenager after my mothers death and I was careless about what I did I got a 6th year Slytherin pregnant your mother would be that lovely lady and we both wanted to join the dark lord but my brother who's name was Salazar by the way was not convincible. We would enter the world of the dark that year your mother was never accepted because she was pregnant and didn't have the perfect qualities. You were born 9 months later and I asked Salazar to watch over you because your mom had a really hard child birth. I knew you would be safer with him then with me who was still teetering in the world of uncertainty" Said Snape  
  
"Did you think you could ever have taken care of me after you got the job here at Hogwarts. I would have dealt with all the things you have to go through. I have been alone for almost 6 years now I don't know how I could have actually survived out there on my own" said Mariella  
  
" Mariella I did not intentionally leave you there for life I really did want to take care of you. My brother was going to protect you and I had all intentions to come and get you again but after a while I really started believing that I was the cold hearted Loner the Dark lord had turned me into. Could I show you something. I expect you have intentions of staying here for a little while" said Snape  
  
"I was hoping something could be worked out between us but of course it all depends on what you are willing to give yourself too. I am more then equipped to live on my own now that I have had to do so for the last few years. I really wish Salazar and Serena hadn't died some days because at least they were decent to me. I am trying really hard to make some headway here but I can't for sure you abandoned me. You left me all alone, I will never see that as fair to me." Said Mariella  
  
"please come with me it's all I ask I need to show you this" said Snape  
  
She not so reluctantly followed him into the hallway into the back of the quarters. He opened a door for her and let her pass ahead of him. She gasped and almost fell to the floor. The room was like the princess room Salazar and Serena had decorated for her only a few months before their death. She had stayed in the house for another 2 years after their death. But she had abandoned the house when she figured people might go looking for her.. 


End file.
